love of a monster
by silent rebel wings
Summary: This is a short fic based on the Twilight series.Her scent of her blood was to hard to resist, but he loved her with all his heart.He wondered if she would forgive him? R


After reading twilight for the millionth time, this idea came to me and I wanted to share it with others. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Sky

* * *

A simple thing can change the out come everything. You hopes and dreams of the future can all slip away into nothingness, into the void of despair. The love of someone can be replaced with a savage monster.

He shook violently with an internal struggle within himself. His heart ached to hold her,kiss her, to tell her everything will be fine, but the monster inside him was lose from his cage and was screaming at him to hunt the very thing he loved.

He screamed at her to run as fast as she could and as far. Her bare feet sloshed against the moist ground. Her heart thumped with adrenaline. The small cut on her finger had now formed into a small scab, but it didn't matter, he smelt her blood. The small drop of blood had turn him to a monster that he was.

Her heart beat filled his ears. He loved to listen to heart beat when she slept. The rhythm of her heart was nightingales singing to each other. Her breathing was ragged from running so far and fast. She fell on a fallen log.

His eyes turned black with the scent of fresh spilled blood. His throat burned. He crouched down before he leaped over the cover of the trees. Her white night dress clung to her body with sweat. Her brown hair wiped around her. She turned to face her love.

Her blood curling screams echoed through the woods. No one could hear her, no one can save her.

The monster in him was to strong to fight. Tears streamed down her beautiful face. His heart longed to hold her in his arms as he did every night. He wanted to wiped the tears away and make her laugh like he always did.

Nothing can change the fact that he smelt her sweet blood. Her blood sang to him.

She knew there was nothing for her to do. She knew the risk of loving a vampire but she couldn't be away.

She wiped the tears away. "Please, don't." She cried.

He balled his fists. Her plea hanged at his heart strings. Her eyes were full of longing to be held by him.

His throat burned for being so close to her. Her heart thumped louder as he stepped closer.

"You can fight this." She whispered.

His black eyes moved to her throat. The artery contracted with every pulse of her heart.

"I cant"He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He dug his teeth into her neck. Her sweet blood filled his throat. She gasp as she got weaker and weaker with every pulse of her heart.

She slowly fell to the ground. He wanted to ripe away from her, he wanted to scream out,to stop but the monster held him in his place.

Her heart slowly began to fad away from her body, until it gave one last effort to stay alive, then it stopped.

He pulled away from her neck. Her blood rolled down his chin. He pulled her lifeless body to his chest. He screamed out in pain. Birds that laid in there slumber took flight into the dark sky. Deer ran as far as there skinny legs could take them.

He rocked back and fourth in pain. How can he do this? He was suppose to love her forever. His heart seemed as if if shattered into millions of fragments, with no hope of ever being but together.

He laid his head on her chest,hoping it would beat again. He longed to hear her voice, to hear her laugh.

Memories they had shared played over and over again like a broken record. They time they went swimming out in the lake, or the time they walked in the woods alone together or his favorite memory was there first kiss. But that was over.

They would never share any thing together. He looked up at the sky. The sky was turning the colors of morning. Not long he would have to hide in the dark or he would turn into nothingness.

He starred at the sky. Thats what he wanted to become nothing in hopes to be together with her. He couldn't live in a world without her. He laid his head in her chest, hoping it would beat again.

The sun began to rise higher the the sky. The birds chirped to welcome another day.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. He hummed one of her favorite songs as the sun finally hit his skin. He felt his skin began to evaporate into the sky. It sparkled like stars in the night, floating into the clouds. He pulled her closer as he gave one last breath to earth. His last memory was on her laughing in the morning sun on her front porch.

He wondered if she would forgive him?


End file.
